Typically benches and bicycle parking stands have been provided as separate structures for outdoor use. Bicycle stands are frequently placed near buildings which serve the public and in parks and along bicycle trails to enable bikers to stand and secure their bicycles in a fixed position and location. Outdoor benches have long been provided in outdoor locations, including parks, recreation trails and grounds near public buildings, as a convenience to the public. A structure which efficiently provides both the bicycle stand and outdoor bench functions would be advantageous to building, park and trail owners and to bicycle and pedestrian users of such facilities.